IAA Headquarters
The IAA (International Affairs Agency) Headquarters is a skyscraper in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the IAA's field office for the state of San Andreas. Overview The building is located on the corner of Power Street and Swiss Street in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos, right next to the Federal Investigation Bureau Headquarters. The skyscraper is the third tallest structure in Los Santos after the Maze Bank Tower and the Mile High Club, and is almost identical in height to the FIB Headquarters. It is based on the Two California Plaza, a 751-foot (229 m) skyscraper in Los Angeles, California. Design The IAA and FIB buildings are both government run agencies and are similar in design both in the interior and exterior of each skyscraper. The building has a total of 53 floors and most likely possesses similar features to the FIB building, such as restricted and high-security areas in the highest floors. The rest of the building is most likely made up of offices. A large number of offices can be seen in Three's Company, as well as the 36th floor, which has a "Legal Affairs" section and a few offices. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Part of the inside of the building (36th floor) is seen in the mission Three's Company, where Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton are forced by FIB agent Steve Haines to perform an abduction against the IAA in order to boost the funding for the FIB. During the abduction, Karen Daniels is seen torturing and beating Ferdinand Kerimov, which implies she is working for the agency as a lead interrogator. Gallery Breaking and entering into IAA.jpg|Building's windows. Trailer3 michael 050.jpg|Michael entering the room. Michael threatening the target-GTAV.png|Michael capturing the objective. IAA-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Room interior map. Glitches *It is possible to glitch inside the building. One has to parachute from high altitude then head for the second window (from right to left) of the 36th floor as seen on this video. The player should go through it and land in the building. One can notice that most of the floor is poorly designed (except the office where Mr. K is tortured). Some walls are invisible and going through it will make the player fall "inside" the building and teleport to a nearby street. **This bug was patched in the enhanced version. However, there is still a way to get into the building if the player replays Three's Company and fails the mission somehow while Michael is still grappling off the side of the building, after what the player must then exit the mission. Once outside the mission, follow the steps of the original glitch. The player should be able to parachute through the window now. Trivia *Only the floor where the break-in from the mission is seen; the rest of the building is inaccessible. See Also *Tallest Buildings in HD Universe *Corner Tower, 3D Era equivalent of the IAA Headquarters. pl:Wieżowiec IAA es:Sede de la IAA de:IAA-Hauptquartier Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers Category:Buildings Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Buildings in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers in GTA V